


Cold Touch

by broken_fannibal



Category: Good Omens Extended Universe, Twilight (Movies), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Lucian (Underworld), Couch Cuddles, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Scar Pain, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: Lucian's scars hurt. Today was one of those days again. Lucky for him Aro was there to help.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Lucian (Underworld)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Cold Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hurtslikeyourmouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hurtslikeyourmouth/gifts).



> for a prompt from an [ask game](https://brokenfannibal.tumblr.com/post/190775956047) sent by the lovely @hurtslikeyourmouth which was Aro/Lucian first time + scars
> 
> me writing _another_ fic about scar pain? yes. yes, I did. absolutely. scar pain fucking sucks and I'm dealing with it again atm.

Lucian rolled his shoulders and winced.

Aro saw him shift as if trying to readjust the shirt he was wearing. He watched a while longer before asking.

Lucian sighed and continued his way over to the couch. Very unceremoniously, he lay down on top of Aro. After a minute of silence in which he had snuggled closer, he turned his head. "My scars hurt." His voice was rough and quiet.

"Oh..." Aro didn't know what to do or say. He hadn't even known Lucian had scars. Or that they hurt. "Is there anything I can do?"

Lucian looked up at him. "Yeah." Slowly, he sat. "Your skin is cold. It would help if you touched them."

Aro nodded, almost eagerly. He was glad there was something he could do to help.

It was so obvious to him now that Lucian was in pain. He moved slower, his voice was lower, quieter.

Lucian winced again when he reached for the hem of his shirt.

"Let me." Aro leaned in and slid his hands under Lucian’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head in the process.

"Where-"

But he got his answer when Lucian draped himself over him again. He got a good view of Lucian's back over his shoulder and the countless scars overlapping there.

Slowly he reached out and ran his hands over them.

Lucian groaned and curled up a little, his hands clenching in the fabric of Aro's shirt. "Stop."

Aro froze.

"That hurts too much. Could you-" he took a measured breath. "Could you just lay your hands on them? Not moving? And keep your touch light. The skin's really sensitive."

"Of course." Aro kissed Lucian’s temple. He settled his hands over Lucian's shoulder blades.

When it felt like Lucian's skin nearly had the temperature of his own skin, he moved.

Over time, he felt Lucian relax. His grip eased, he shifted his legs, pulling one up, slotting the other one between Aro's. He hummed and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

He wondered where Lucian had gotten these scars or why. Since he knew what they were. He knew what whip scars looked liked, had seen the type before. The question was why he had them, who had inflicted them. There were so many all over his back, some horizontal some nearly vertical. A criss-cross of white ridges and lines.

As his hands rested over Lucian's ribs, he was torn from his thoughts.

Lucian slowly started moving. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Aro. It was almost a smile, it was a soft and sleepy expression. He looked comfortable. One side of his face was red from where it had rested on Aro’s chest.

Aro smiled back. He gently caressed Lucian's skin with his thumbs.

At that Lucian hummed and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment. Then his eyes flicked to Aro's lips and he leaned in for a soft kiss.

Aro pressed up into it, revelling in the soft slide of lips.

Lucian took one of his hands and brought it up to the side of his face. There was a raised scar on Lucian's forehead. He laid his forefinger on it, careful to not put too much pressure on it.

That earned him a hum.

After a while, Lucian guided Aro's hand down to the side of his neck. To another scar.

Aro brushed Lucian's hair back and planted a kiss on it before settling his hand over it.

With his eyes still closed, Lucian sat, he straddled his thighs now and pulled Aro with him. Wordlessly, he guided Aro's mouth to one of the bullet scars on his chest.

Aro kissed it and looked up at Lucian.

He looked peaceful, at ease, his expression relaxed, his head tilted back. He seemed to be in less pain now. Aro felt a flutter of happiness in his chest.

A hand slid into his hair and gently pulled him up. Their lips met again. Lucian seemed completely lost in it. His eyes were closed, his movements slow and languid. He gave soft sighs and pressed even closer, seeking contact.

Aro shifted his hands, seeking out other spots with scars. But he felt something change. The muscles in Lucian’s back tensed a little, his hips shifted. They started moving with determination now, grinding against Aro's thigh.

He opened his eyes. Lucian's were still closed. He couldn't resist, he started trailing kisses down Lucian's neck.

Lucian made a small sound, a little breathless, a little desperate. He didn't seem to be aware of it.

One of his hands was loosely tangled in Aro’s hair, the other rested on his shoulder. His hips kept up their slow rhythm.

Aro smiled when he felt something firm press against his hip. He slid a hand down to where he knew he would find Lucian hard.

Lucian made a small startled noise and his hips pressed into the touch. Aro palmed him through his pants, enjoying the small sighs and moans that spilled from his mouth. He could wait to get him naked, to be able to see him and touch him properly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
